


Pondering 221B Baker Street in Poetry Form

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: My collection of poetry inspired by Holmes and Watson.Chapter #) Title. Poem type. Description.4) Decision of Action. Blitz poem. Pre-slash. Holmes POV. Liberal use of chemistry terms.





	1. Secondary Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Secondary Messenger. Haiku. Slash (if you want it to be). Major character death (if you want it to be).  
> 2) Three. Concrete poetry. Holmes and Watson are discussing what case to pursue.  
> 3) Moon of Danger. Blitz poem. My Halloween contribution of werewolf!Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: liberal use of scientific terminology. Slash (if you want it to be). Major character death (if you want it to be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondary messenger: n. A substance whose release within a cell is promoted by a hormone and that brings about a response by the cell. Examples of secondary messengers are calcium, cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP), and inositol triphosphate (IP3).

Adrenaline binds  
cAMP starts cascades  
The game is afoot

Acetylcholine  
Mobilizes calcium spikes  
Processing puzzles

Dopamine signals  
IP3 binds to targets  
Caresses affirm

Misregulation  
Uncontrolled cell division  
Stills the Doctor’s hands  



	2. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes and Watson are discussing what case to pursue. How many uses of/references to three can I write?
> 
> Written for fan_flashwork prompt triangle.

  
“C,  
That’s it,”  
I declared. “Cedric  
C. Clarke, owner of three  
Trilobites, reports the threesome  
Burgled and held ransom for about thrice  
Their worth.” 

“C?  
Surly not,”  
Said Holmes. “Try T.  
Trigonometry Professor Trey,  
Whose notes on Morley’s trisector  
Theorem, for which he made sets of three,  
Were stolen from his hidden cabinet in his triple  
Locked, isolated study. Therefore, this case is three-fold  
More interesting.”  



	3. Moon of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Halloween contribution with werewolf!Watson.
> 
> Blitz poem.   
> Written for holmes_minor on LJ.

Full of bad omens  
Full moon  
Moon so bright  
Moon to catalyze change  
Change of spirit  
Change of body  
Body that is unwilling  
Body that is forced  
Forced by a curse  
Forced to face a myth  
Myth turned real  
Myth caused by a scratch  
Scratch to my leg and shoulder  
Scratch that happened in distant memories  
Memories I’d like to forget  
Memories which can’t receive doctoring  
Doctoring is my trade  
Doctoring cannot fix my curse  
Curse remains for a lifetime  
Curse embedded in my skin  
Skin turns foreign  
Skin sprouts fur  
Fur sleek  
Fur shiny  
Shiny nose  
Shiny eyes  
Eyes that reflect moonlight  
Eyes see changed hands  
Hands can no longer write  
Hands are now paws  
Paws with claws  
Paws for running  
Running fast  
Running through the city  
City of pavement  
City echoing my howl  
Howl at the moon  
Howl throughout the night  
Night bright as day  
Night that brought alterations  
Alterations are unwelcome  
Alterations must stay hidden  
Hidden from him  
Hidden for his protection  
Protection from a scratch  
Protection from danger  
Danger to him  
Danger of destroying  
Destroying...  
Him...


	4. Decision of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash. Holmes POV. Liberal use of chemistry terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the chemistry challenge for fan_flaskworks.

Split the molecules  
Split decision  
Decision of silence  
Decision to speak  
Speak from the heart  
Speak the truth  
Truth that I hide  
Truth observed in his reactions  
Reactions that he can’t hide  
Reaction sped with a catalyst  
Catalyst are small  
Catalyst for a life change  
Change in status  
Change to try  
Try admitting  
Try first a test  
Test tube contains a reaction  
Test forms precipitate  
Precipitate out of solution  
Precipitate a crisis  
Crisis management  
Crisis point  
Points of interest  
Points to record  
Record the findings  
Record and make know the facts  
Facts seen in his actions  
Facts about his spirit  
Spirit to loosen his tongue  
Spirit that need distilling  
Distilling the vapors  
Distilling the feelings  
Feelings of fear  
Feelings so strong  
Strong forces  
Strong interactions  
Interactions with meaning  
Interactions that are unfaltering  
Unfaltering faith  
Unfaltering bonds  
Bonds in chemistry  
Bonds of love  
Love of problems  
Love of solutions  
Solutions require faith  
Solutions need action  
Action to love  
Action of courage  
Courage...  
Love...


End file.
